1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a packaging box and a related manufacturing method for the packaging box.
2. The Related Arts
Currently liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are manufactured in the following steps.
An initial array process involved the manufacturing of array substrates and color filter substrates.
An intermediate cell process involved stacking an array substrate and a color filter substrate, filling and sealing liquid crystal between the two substrates, and cutting the stacked substrate into a number of LCD panels.
A final module process involved the assembly of each LCD panel with other components such as backlight plate, circuit, frame, etc.
After the intermediate cell process, the numerous produced LCD panels have to be packaged and delivered to the plant for the final module process.
A conventional packaging box 10 for the produced LCD panels, as shown in FIG. 1, has a number of buffering objects 11 and LCD panels 12 alternately stacked inside. Usually, the packaging box 10 is made of a plastic material that has a specific hardness and buffering capability such as PP (polypropylene). However, PP is an expensive material and is not a good choice for product cost reduction.